


Trust me!

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: I own you [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dark Scott, Death, Emotional Manipulation, FSA Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“End it now!” Theo’s voice was right behind him and Scott wondered for a brief moment when he had moved. His hand was sliding over Scott’s arm, stopping when it got to his hand. Gently he pushed it forward, onto Corey’s chest. “Tear him apart.” </p><p>----<br/>Theo tries to manipulate Scott into killing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the worst fic I have ever written. It's so wrong and evil but I love it to pieces.  
> It's inspired by this post: http://theodoreraeken.tumblr.com/post/130414707050/imagine-it-with-me-theo-seducing-scott-into

The woods were quiet and peaceful except for the constant screaming of this little kid but Scott didn’t even notice it anymore. All he felt was numb and hollow, a blankness inside of him that didn’t react to anything at all anymore.

“Please, please, Scott, don’t,” Corey was begging desperately, tears running down his cheeks. “I didn’t-“

“He did it, Scott! It’s him. I’m sure of it. _Trust me_!” The sound of this voice was soothing, relaxing, a light in the darkness of this forest. It was the only sound that Scott had heard for weeks. Or had it been months? Scott wasn’t sure anymore. It was all only a fuzzy blur since that day, since everything went wrong.

Scott kneeled down, in front of Corey, tilting his head and just watched this young boy. Corey robbed back a little till he bumped into a tree. He was totally helpless, scared to his bones and for a brief moment Scott wondered how this kid could have done something like that. It didn’t seem possible but then again he _trusted_ Theo. And if Scott learned something over all those years it was that the supernatural knew how to hide itself, using harmless looking vessels for deadly creatures. Corey was a chimera after all, even if he didn’t look threatening at all at the moment.

Theo kneeled down next to Corey, stroking with his finger over his cheek, wiping the tears away. “He is trying to fool you, Scott.”

Corey looked at Theo with horror in his eyes and then back at Scott, shaking his head frantically. “He is lying, Scott. I don’t … I didn’t … please, we were trying to find you. We were searching for you the whole time. _All_ of us.”

Scott felt a little twitch inside of him. He looked from Corey to Theo, confused what he should believe, which words were true. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the heart beats. Corey’s heart was bumping like crazy but this was obviously due to the panic he was in. There was no chance he could say if it was unsteady too because of his lies. Theo’s on the other hand was steady and calming like always. It never jumped out off rhythm. It was the only constant that Scott had in the last time. _He_ was the only constant.

Out of the blue he felt a hand on his arm and a warm breath against his ear. “He is lying, Scott. You know they didn’t care for you. No one did except for me.”

Slowly Scott opened his eyes again, turning towards Theo who was so close now that their lips were almost touching. “You’re sure?” Scott concentrated on his heart beat again, on his scent and was staring deep into his eyes, searching for a glimpse of anything out of the ordinary.

“I am, Scott.” Theo laid his hand on his cheek now. “I wouldn’t have brought you here if I weren’t.”

“I know, I know.” Scott leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth of Theo’s hand, feeling loved and protected. He felt stupid to doubt him, to almost believing the lies of a killer. Theo took care of him the entire time. He was patient, understanding and so kind to him. After everyone turned his back on him Theo had been there, looking out for him. Theo had saved Scott from losing his mind. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I understand. You want to be sure. You _need_ to be sure.”

Scott grabbed Theo’s neck, clinging desperately onto him. He was the only thing that still made sense in this crazy world. That still was good. The only person Scott could rely on. “Help me, please,” he begged now, not sure if he could do it alone. This here was his only aim for the entire time but now he was afraid that he couldn’t do it. That he still was too weak to actually go through with it. It was not that he felt sorry for Corey or anything like that but he had been weak before, so many times. He was scared to screw over his only chance.

“Everything you need,” Theo promised and laid his lips on Scott’s. It was short but tender. An assurance for Scott that made him believe that Theo would never leave his site. “Let’s hunt him down.”

Corey had used the opportunity of Scott and Theo talking to actually stumble onto his feet and try his luck to run away from them. Scott had only an amused smile left for Corey for thinking that he could actually escape them. With one little glance Theo and Scott communicated who ran in which direction so that they could pin him down.

 

Theo got to him first, startling him so that Corey turned around, running in the opposite direction when Scott came from behind a tree, his eyes glowing in a bride red. “We weren’t finished yet, Corey,” he said, exposing his sharp teeth. He noticed how Theo came from behind Corey, ready to hold him if Scott needed help.

“This is insane, Scott. What happened to you? You can’t be serious.” With every step Scott took forward, Corey went backwards, his legs shaking so much that Scott expected him to fall to the ground at any moment. But Theo stopped him from doing so by grabbing his arm and twisting his hand around. Scott could hear his bones breaking while Corey screamed out in horrible pain. “Why are you doing this?” He cried with tears streaming over his face.

“You know why, Corey,” Theo whispered to him, into his ears. “It’s your own fault that we are here now.”

“No, no,” he was whining. “Please, Scott, I didn’t do it. I didn’t kill him. I didn’t kill Stiles.”

The name of his best friend filled him with rage. In the next moment he was standing right in front of Corey, laying his hand around his throat. “Don’t mention his name.” He felt Corey shaking under his touch, sweating and breathing heavily. Scott felt a rush of power, having the life of this young boy literally in his hands. Carefully he scratched his throat with one of his claws, just a fine line where only one drop of blood came out.

It was only a test how it would feel but Theo maybe thought that he was still hesitating. “He deserves it, Scott. _Trust me!_ ”

“Don’t worry, I know.” He had never been so sure of anything in his entire life. Theo led him to this moment and he was unbelievable thankful for that. He surely wouldn’t be alive anymore without him. He found a purpose again, fought his own dark thoughts and won. Scott didn’t remember much of the time after Stiles had died but this was clear now. This was real and Scott was certain of one thing: Stiles deserved this! His killer had to pay even if it was a little boy begging for his life.

Now he wrapped his hands tighter around Corey’s throat so that he got trouble to breathe. “How does it feel?” Scott wanted to know.

Corey opened his mouth but nothing came out except a toneless croak what made Scott even angrier. He didn’t care if he obviously wasn’t capable of saying anything at the moment. Corey was mocking him so Scott held him up a little and then smashed him with all his alpha power to the ground. Corey gasped for air. Theo had taken a step back and was watching the show, Scott totally missing the delighted smile on his face.

“Did Stiles beg for his life too?” He asked and rammed his claws into Corey’s stomach. Warm blood was piling up under his fingers, dripping out of the wound. The teenager screamed out of pain, repeating his begging with “Please, stop!” over and over again. Scott felt not even a flinch of compassion for him. He had the image in his mind when it was Stiles that lied helplessly on the ground. Corey didn’t show any mercy so he didn’t deserve it either. Slowly Scott removed his claws, looking at his bloody fingers. A hollow fascination struck him when the blood was running down his fingers into his palm. Corey would die, this wound was lethal. He would bleed to death, for hours in this wood, all on his own – if he were human but he wasn’t. So Scott had to be more thorough. His hand wandered over Corey’s chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt before ripping it apart, exposing his bare chest that was hectically moving up and down.

“Please, Scott,” Corey started again and it got a little annoying by now. “He is lying to you. He is manipulating you.”

Scott shot a quick look over to Theo. He didn’t say anything, he stood still, only nodding to show that Scott should go on. “You are so wrong. He _saved_ me.”

“Don’t you see it? He is playing with you. He _wants_ you to kill me.”

Scott laughed loudly, for the first time in forever, and it sounded so wrong in his ears but he couldn’t say why. It felt good though, expressing something like amusement had been too long ago. “ _I want to kill you._ ”

Corey shook his head. “No!”

In this little word Scott could hear it. He had given up. He finally had accepted his fate. Corey knew now that he wouldn’t leave this forest alive. Like every other person around.

“End it now!” Theo’s voice was right behind him and Scott wondered for a brief moment when he had moved. His hand was sliding over Scott’s arm, stopping when it got to his hand. Gently he pushed it forward, onto Corey’s chest. “Tear him apart.”

Scott cracked his knuckles, before lunging out and thrusting his hand into Corey’s chest, deeper now than before. He actually reached his heart, putting his fingers around it, feeling the steady bumping of it and how it faded slowly. Scott looked in Corey’s eyes, filled with shock and surprise and realization that he was going to die now. He watched him taking his last breath and with that he ripped his heart out.

He looked at it for several moments before letting it slip out of his grasp. The realization what he actually did right here hit him and he turned around to Theo. They were both still kneeling so Scott only had to lean a little forward to rest his head on Theo’s shoulder. His hands dug into his shirt and clung onto him. Silent tears were streaming down his face.

Scott felt lost, broken, empty, relieved and happy all at the same time. It was overwhelming and only Theo’s presence could ground him at the moment. He felt how Theo was stroking over the back of his head.

“You did it, Scott. You actually did it. I’m so proud of you.”

“He is dead,” Scott choked unbelievingly. It seemed like a dream, anything that didn’t actually happen but he held his heart in his hands, proof that Corey was dead. Gone!

Stiles’ killer had gotten what he deserved.

 

Theo cupped his head and was lifting it up. “You’re alright, Scott?” There was worry in his voice, so pure and honest that Scott asked himself how anybody could claim that Theo tried to manipulate him. He was truly concerned about him. He had tried to help him. All this time.

Scott nodded slightly, putting his hand on Theo’s cheek, smearing blood all over his face. “I will be.” Despite of his confusion now he was sure that he did the right thing. That this was what he needed to feel better and to live on. And there was something else that he needed, so desperately in this moment. He pulled Theo closer and pressed his lips onto Theo’s. He sucked in his sweet scent, losing himself in it. This was the only thing that held Scott grounded for so long and this was the only thing he would need in the future. If Theo was there Scott had the feeling that everything would be good again. Theo had supported him on the whole way – till they got here – and Scott was sure that he wouldn’t stand here now, over the dead body of Stiles’ murderer, if it wasn’t for Theo. He owed him so much.

“Thank you,” he whispered quietly after pulling away a bit, but still lingering onto Theo’s lips. “I don’t know what I would have done without you. You never left my side. You stayed all this time no matter how worse I got.”

“I couldn’t let you alone in this, Scott, not like everyone else.” Theo’s thumb was stroking soothingly over his cheek. “I will never leave you. _Trust me!_ ”

“I do,” Scott said enthusiastically, nodding and again feeling tears filling his eyes. “You are the only person I can trust.” Scott pressed his body against Theo once more, bringing their lips together.


End file.
